Tobirama Senju
}} | image name = Nidaime.jpg | image size = | image caption = | image = | float = right | ref = }} | english = }} ,Third Databook, page 162 the , is the younger brother of Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, and the great uncle of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, and Nawaki. Background Tobirama was part of the Senju clan, along with his leader and brother, Hashirama. When, decades before the start of the series, Hashirama struck a peace treaty with Madara Uchiha, Tobirama helped them to found Konoha. After Madara defected from the village and Tobirama was appointed as Second Hokage, he created the Konoha Military Police as a sign of trust with the Uchiha clan. According to Madara, this was actually done to distance the Uchiha from the government of the village, and place the clan under a tight surveillance under the ANBU. Tobirama trained a three person team of his own called Team Tobirama, which consisted Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. He eventually selected Hiruzen, his prized student, for the position of Third Hokage, Homura and Konharu becoming Hiruzen's advisers. Tobirama would later die on the battlefield. Personality From what has been seen of Tobirama, he had pride in his abilities involving water jutsu. He also has a sense of humor even under stressful situations. Like his brother, Tobirama felt a great deal of loyalty to the village and placed its well-being above his own. Part I Invasion of Konoha arc Both he and Hashirama were revived from the dead by Orochimaru using Impure World Resurrection to fight Hiruzen during the invasion of Konoha. While fully aware what was going on and saddened that he would have to fight his former student, Orochimaru employed a special seal to rob Tobirama of his free will. His soul was eventually sealed by Hiruzen with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, along with his brother and Orochimaru's arms. Before his soul was completely removed, he and his brother apologized to their former student for the trouble they had caused. Abilities Tobirama was primarily know for his mastery of Water Release jutsu, being able to make use of powerful water jutsu in areas where there were no bodies of water. He could manipulate it to from projectiles or tentacles, and could even perform jutsu like the Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique with only one hand seal (use of the jutsu normally requiring 42 hand seals). In an anime filler arc, it was said that he wielded the Sword of the Thunder God, a blade with electrical abilities and is said to have mastered its use to lethality. He is also shown to have great physical prowess and taijutsu skills. Trivia *Tobirama is the brother to the First Hokage, trained the Third Hokage, and is the granduncle to the Fifth Hokage. *Tobirama is known as the greatest water manipulator that ever existed. *In the omake at the end of Shippūden episode 2, Naruto states that Tobirama is the man with the best combat ability. Quotes * Do you hear? Guide the people and believe in them for its from among them that the one will come who will carry on when your time is done...starting tomorrow, you are Hokage! References he:טוביראמה סנג'ו